stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence Glover
| occupation = | title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Terrence Shamshuni Glover was the captain of the . He came from a long line of Starfleet officers, dating back to the Earth-Romulan War of the 22nd century. (Dark Territory) Early life Born in 2333 aboard the to Starfleet officers Samson E. Glover and Dietra Glover, he spent his formative years traveling with his father from one starbase assignment to the next, while his mother traveled the farthest reaches of space. In 2348, while accompanying his father on a fact-finding mission to a Bajoran refugee center, Glover contracted Orkett's disease. Bajoran refugee Pell Ojana saved his life by donating blood samples as part of a risky medical procedure. The gesture forged a lifelong friendship. Starfleet Academy In 2350, Glover, aged 17, entered Starfleet Academy. He was the roommate of freshman Benjamin Sisko. Later, he met Calvin Hudson, another new entrant, and the trio formed another key circle of friendships for Glover. Glover excelled at the Academy, thriving on the fierce intellectual and physical atmosphere. He became a member of Nova Squadron in his junior year, and served on the 2354 team that won the Rigel Cup. USS Kitty Hawk In 2354, Ensign Glover was assigned to the , under the command of Captain Gorik, a stern Tellarite. Commander Banti Awokou, the ship's executive officer, became a key mentor for Glover over the years. Glover began his career in the Security Division. USS Renegade In 2361, Glover served aboard the , under Captain Tryla Scott, as second officer and tactical officer. Young, brash, and driven, Glover and Scott began a torrid affair. Tragedy struck in 2362 when Commander Dietra Glover, Terrence's mother, serving aboard the , was lost with all hands. Glover's relationship with Scott began to sour after Scott had a hard time recovering from her experience with the neural parasites that launched an abortive coup of Starfleet Command in 2364. By 2365, Glover was seeking a new assignment. Adrift Samson Glover, by this time an admiral in command of Deep Space 5, helped his son get a planet-side assignment at Starfleet Command. Glover took it in the hopes that it would accelerate his journey to the captain's chair. However, he grew bored with the sedentary assignment, and requested to join the Starfleet-Klingon Defense Force joint Officer Exchange Program. From 2366-2367, Glover served as first officer aboard the . He was removed from the post due to the brief Klingon Civil War. Glover returned to the Academy, teaching Flight Training and serving as an unofficial mentor to the then-current Nova Squadron. USS Cuffe In 2368, Glover took a position as Executive Officer aboard the under the command of Captain Sabrina Diaz. During this time, Glover developed a mutual enmity with Donald Sandhurst, the future captain of the . Sandhurst was serving as the Cuffe's acting chief engineer. Due to tragic circumstances, Glover took command of the Cuffe in 2370, beating Sisko to the captain's chair by one year. 2370 was also a fateful year for another reason. Glover met Jasmine Mendes, Deep Space 5's Operations chief, when he visited his father shortly after his promotion. In 2372, Glover and Jasmine married. Glover's stock rose with the outbreak of the Dominion War in 2374. Glover distinguished himself at several key battles during the war, such as Operation: Return, which wrested Deep Space 9 from the clutches of the Dominion; Cuellar, Betazed, Chin'toka, and Cardassia Prime. As a run-up to the Battle of Cardassia Prime, Glover committed one of the most controversial acts of the war. He initiated Starfleet General Order 24 to boil the surface of the Cardassian world Loval. The Dominion had built a vadion pulse weapon on the planet that posed a threat to the Fifth Fleet which had to pass within range of the weapon in order to reach Cardassia Prime. Glover lost the Cuffe at Cardassia Prime, but his bravery won him a Pike Medal of Valor, and a new starship, the . USS Aegis The ''Aegis'' launched in January 2376. Glover commanded the ship on patrol in the Lamenda system, along the Cardassian and Xepolite border. Glover also participated in the transport of the Founder Leader to her war crimes tribunal in April 2376. It was during this mission that Glover was taken hostage by radical Cardassian militant Gul Aldur Keshet. Keshet planned to try Glover, the Founder Leader, and two others for crimes against the Cardassian Union. Keshet's plan was thwarted, but the unauthorized actions taken by Glover's crew to stop Keshet resulted in them being placed in the Jaros II Stockade for ninety days. As a show of solidarity, and a gesture of appreciation, Glover chose to suffer incarceration as well. He handed off temporary command of the Aegis to Commander Jeffrey Thorpe in May 2376. After Jaros II After being released from Jaros II in August 2376, Captain Glover, without a command, began investigating the disappearance of his father in the Benzite system. Glover, Terrence Glover, Terrence Glover, Terrence Glover, Terrence Glover, Terrence Glover, Terrence